Ouran Academy 2k15
by Some Rich Guy's Lover
Summary: When Iva Mae, rejoins Ouran Academy for her last and first year at the high school she learns new things from a crazy batch of people. Set in the modern era, but with the same cast. Same plot line, just with newer things thrown in. Should be fun! Rated T for cussing and like horny teenagers, but not that horny. Ya feel? Lil' bit of Tamaki and Kyoya but the story is based on my oc
1. Chapter 1

Lying on the ground outside of a very prestigious school, some would think I would be receiving weird stares. I know I would if the roles were reversed I would giving questioning looks to teenager lying on her back, flower crown in hair, leather bag, and with a big camera in hand. And then I would shake their hand and ask about their camera. But thankfully, I decided to come while the beautiful pink school was in session. Rich kid perks.

An elderly person walking their small poodle across the street from where I was lying gave me strange look; I snapped a picture of her grumpy judgmental face. I checked my phone getting impatient for the sun to rise higher in the sky. I sat up stretching, careful not to wrinkle my school uniform. Enjoying the Japanese sun, and sweet smells of the roses that grow in the Ouran maze, my body stiffened at the sound of voices coming from the courtyard. Waiting to see who it was before completely dropping to the ground to hide myself, I peeked out from the safety of my camera. It was two guys, shit. Did the dismissal bell ring for lunch already?

Checking my phone again, I sighed at the thought of going back to the classroom. With the thought of my ama's wrath in mind, I re-positioned myself on the ground to take the picture of the school. Double chin and all, I leaned back as far as I could on the ground and took two pictures, just in case one was blurry. I slipped my camera back into its case and then into my bag, and then headed into the school that was Ouran Academy. Sighing dramatically, I put my camera back into its case and then into my leather bag.

Turns out the that school wasn't dismissed for lunch, I had to face the challenge of getting into class unnoticed. That didn't exactly happen.

Sneaking onto the campus grounds was no easy task. Security is thick because of how important we are. Future of the world and all. Many of the children here have their own personal body guards, but it's not like the body guards can stay in the classroom, they would take up too much room. So if they body guard chooses to they can stay and circle the perimeter of Ouran and receive an additional check from the school, including what they are being paid from the families that hire them. Majority of the muscly men stay.

One would think of taking the back way by the South Eastern wing because that's where the outdoor classes, such as physical education, poetry, and survival skills. Unless you were in one of these classes, it's a one way ticket to a phone call home. All the northern sides would be a dumb choice to sneak in cause the Ouran gate is closely monitored from all the homeless people hoping to strike a chord with students. Paparazzi also are at this gate hoping to get information about how a certain business is doing.

That leaves the South west side where the maze is located. It's the safest bet for me even though they monitor the maze so no one gets lost. Clutching my bag, I scampered my way in. Sometimes ducking behind rosebushes, sometimes looking like I totally belonged like I wasn't a student skipping class.

But then I got caught.

"Mae, Iva!" I tried walking faster and clicking the volume button on my earbuds to try and make it seem like I didn't hear the chairman calling out to me. Why was he out here? Shouldn't he have important chairman-like things.

"Mae-kohai I know very well you can hear me." Slowing my pace, I accepted defeat.

"Good morning Souh-sama. The roses are lovely this year". The chairman was a pretty nice guy, I'm glad that I got caught by him and not a security/body guard.

"Why aren't you in class?" The chairman apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh, American expressions, I love how you don't make any sense.

"I didn't feel like it. It was condemning my spirt. I felt the desire to be outdoors." I twirled around emphasizing my point. Careful to watch my bag and the bobby pins that held my flower crown in place, the bands and bangles around my arm clanking so that everyone knew that they couldn't be invited to the arm party.

The chairman sighed as if he hadn't slept in days, "Where is your class? You would think I would have it memorized by now for how often you ditch."

"It's 3-A and it is right there sama" I pointed to the door. I took a smaller flower from my crown and placed it in the tired chairman's hand. "Try and relax".

He shook his head and walked away.

With one last quick look, using Snapchat's camera, fixing any stray hairs or flowers, making sure all my piercings were faced the same way, I stepped into the classroom.

I usually sat behind the tallest guy in the whole school. At least in my class. But since I had been caught, the only open seat was in front of the smallest guy in school. He sat towards the front, but to the side. Most of the nerds here wouldn't take the seat in front of him since you couldn't see the projection at the front of the classroom that well.

After getting a stern look from the sensei, I sat in front of the small kid. His name is Hanninozuka, but he is irrelevant. I know I came into this class late, but it still seemed like it dragged on forever. Now I'm still a good student, and not to boast but I am pretty knowledgeable in the subject. I went to the United States with my father for a business meeting and ended staying with his friend for a whole summer. English is pretty easy once you get past the whole silent letter thing.

I took out my camera when the sensei told the class that the last five minutes of the class were ours. Looking at my upside Ouran picture, I smiled to myself knowing this came out really well. The lighting is perfect, I'm glad I saw the two boys when I did. The shading from the building is off to the side really giving the school a regal eff- "Here." a small voice called out interpreting my geekiness. I turned around to see where the voice had come from. Looking down I saw Hanninozuka-san cupping a couple of fallen petals and flowers that had obviously fallen from my flower crown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for saving them." I blushed embarrassed that my bobby pins failed to keep the flowers on my head.

"It's no problem. Hey whatcha workin' on?". The small boy asked handing me back my flowers.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a picture I took." I showed him my camera exiting out of the zoom I had put it in for close examination.

"Wow, Mae-san this is really good." The dismissal bell rung alerting students that they were now free to eat to their hearts content.

"Hey, you are probably really busy, but do you want to see something cool? I mean, I think it's cool, you might not, but hey you never know?" I asked in one really short breath. Hanninozuka's cousin, the really tall kid that I usually sit behind came walking over. Probably to meet his cousin, maybe they are going to be late for a martial arts meeting or whatever it is they do.

He relieved me when he answered leaving some of my concerns at my desk. "Sure. Can Takashi come?" He gestured to his ginormous cousin.

"Yeah, totally. Are you interested in photography?" I asked Takashi. He gave me a grunt and a look that either could've meant 'I could care less, but I'm here for my cousin' or 'I could care less, let's go'.

"C'mon follow me then." I said walking out the door. I saw Hanninozuka-san type and send a text message and then run ahead skipping to god knows where.

I turned to Takashi, and asked him a simple question, " I don't know what to call you, what would you prefer?"

He looked down at me and muttered the only word he would say to me before we got to the place, "Mori".

"Well you can call me Mae." All I got in response was a grunt and that was that.

We turned the corner and entered the computer room, which was filled with the latest technology money could buy. To my surprise, when we walked into the room, we were greeted with Hanninozuka spinning around in a spinney chair. "Hold on guys, give me a second to add this last one in." Taking a small chip from my camera, I inserted it into the computer I logged into. Not wanting to waste more of Mori-san and Hanninozuka-san's time, I choppily added the picture I took this morning onto a basic 2010 model PowerPoint. I chose present slideshow and projected into our 3D projecter which I guess is a lot like a futuristic hologram.

"Wow! This is so cool Mae-chan. It feels like I'm walking through the school. I'm a giant, Takashi." Hanninozuka shouted, hopefully amazed with my Google Maps like experience where it feels like you are walking through the school.

"I'm glad you like it." I blushed.

"You know who else would like it?" Hanninozuka-san asked his cousin. "Kyoya".

Another grunt from Mori-san.

"Hey Iva-san, wanna meet our friend Kyo-chan?" Hanninozuka-san questioned.

"Um, sure. Does he like photography too?" I secretly hoped for another nerd like myself who was also obsessed with cameras.

"You'll see" Hanninozuka-san mysteriously inquired.

Logging out of my system, I walked off with Mori-san and Hanniozuka-san to meet the infamous 'Kyo-chan'.


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving the computer room, I was given a set of strict instructions by Hanninozuka-san to follow for when we walked down the hall and when we got into the lunch room. According to my small sized classmate, I had to walk at least five steps behind them, I couldn't call out their names, and a whole bunch of other crap that I wasn't going to put up with.

Screw whoever this Kyo-chan is.

"And as soon as we go out into the public view, you can't talk about this encounter to anyone unless we mention it first. I hope you understand, Mae-san. Takashi and I just want to make sure you don't get hurt." Hanninozuka-san explained very seriously. I am mentally rolling my eyes. Protect me my ass; he just doesn't want to be seen with a nerd like myself.

"Oh, I most defiantly understand, Hanninozuka-san.", my voice dripping with sarcasm. I can already hear my ama yelling at my father saying how America turned me into a rude and disrespectful girl. Changing my tone of voice, I politely showed the younger looking man how much I understood: " I'll wait in here for the correct amount of time it takes your cousin to walk halfway down the hall. Then I shall leave this empty computer room and walk my normal pace. I will wait in the doorway of the dining hall until I see you emerge. After you have left the dining room and are about 25 meters away from the dining room, I shall follow you. I will continue to walk a normal pace until I get to music room three, where you will be waiting for me."

"Good." With an exhausted sigh, he turned to his giant of a cousin, "Ready, Takashi?". The cousin of Hanninozuka, gave a sad grunt. If grunts could be sad, maybe this was a short moan or a groan. Chill mental Dr. Seuss.

The two cousins walked out the door and I faced myself with a tough decision. I could go with them and meet new people, but if I'm such a bother that I can't walk with them then why should I go to all the trouble to meet them? Or should I stay in my safe sanctuary with my morals and ditch Hanninozuka-san?

I think I'll go with plan B.

There are just so many complications. My ama will get frustrated with me 'cause I'm being rude and that isn't good for business. But going to music room three would be bad for me. Placing my bag back on the ground, I logged back into my computer and edited for the remainder of the lunch period.

Hanninozuka-san was not happy with me. When we all returned to class, both he and his cousin gave me the cold shoulder. Well, Mori-san sorta gives everyone the cold shoulder. The class we all had after lunch was history, so thankfully it was mostly individual study. We were discussing the different sides and admirable traits of each "team".

"Well, in relating to the Axis powers, Italy was very loyal to Germany and didn't abandon the country." Hanninozuka-san said in a really childlike manner even though he was emphasizing the abandon part of his sentence.

The sensei looked taken back, now that I remember; Hanninozuka-san never really raised his hand in class or participated unless he was mentioning how cute something is. Weird.

Looking over my shoulder, I mouthed 'sorry', and then raised my hand to participate in the discussion. "Well, if we are still looking at the axis sides of things, Japan did help Germany out at times, but focused on its main problems. So if we are personifying the countries then Japan was still loyal to the Axis, it is just used to trying to isolate itself."

The sensei had a look of shock on his face after my little speech. "That was a very good point Mae-kohai. Japan focused hard for a long period of time, to differentiate itself from China…" The sensei droned on. I felt a blow of air come from behind me and I looked back at Hanninozuka-san. He only looked at me and then he looked down at his desk. Confused, I brushed it off and turned back around trying to focus on what the sensei was talking about. I looked down at my desk and saw the piece of paper, neatly folded that wasn't there before.

As the sensei was prattling on about who knows what, I unfolded the note and was shocked by the message. 'What's your number?-Honey. PS personifying, nice word. Smiling to myself, remembering the last time someone asked me for my phone number. Quickly scribbling down my number, but making sure my fives didn't look like eses. Nines didn't resemble fours. I crumpled the paper up and dropped it behind my head, making it appear to the sensei that I was merely scratching my head. Expecting a text message soon, I took my phone out of my bag and placed it underneath my thigh to try and give Hanninozuka-san a clue that I wanted to text now.

A quick seconds later I felt a vibration coming from under my thigh. He got the message. With a quick glance, I saw a simple message from him. The only thing I saw on my screen was 'why?'. Well I mean, I saw the time and my lock screen and the number that sent me the message. It wasn't just a black screen with the word 'why'. This is why I am so awkward.

I responded assuming it was Hanninozka-san. Trying to play the dumb and innocent card, I asked him 'why what?'

When he responded which did take a while, I may add. And when he did respond to say I was a bit disappointed would be accurate. Very accurate. He only said 'why didn't you come to the third music room?'

Faced with a tough decision, I could've lied and said that I got lost and kept his friendship, if I even have it. Or I could stay true to me and tell Hanninozuka-san the truth. I ended up telling him the truth, he didn't like it. He didn't text me back the rest of class. What a kid. When the classes finally ended, I saw Hanninozuka type out a small text message. Huh, I bet he thinks he is really discreet. Ugh.

I decided to stay behind, so I could fully apologize to Hanninozuka-san. Pretending to look like I was getting something from my bag, I saw the last of the girls filing out. I dropped my pen, and Hanninozuka-san picked it up for me. Finally. Taking my pen back from him, I uttered out an apology even though I don't think he fully deserved it. Oh well, all about upholding a good face for business right?

"Mitskuni, we will be late." Mori-san's booming voice came thundering out from behind me. Did I jump in fright? Maybe. Like a cat I might've jumped. When I looked down I saw my flower crown on the ground. God damn it. I got on my knees, and started picking up the fallen petals and bulbs of the roses and other various flowers Ouran grew on its campus.

Hanninozuka-san went down on his knees too which was a surprise to me. He gathered petals into his small palm. "Yeah, I know." He said it in sort of a superior, but still childish manner. I looked to Mori-san to see how he would react to his rude cousin. I couldn't tell if Mori-san was taken back or if that his normal stoics look. Maybe he had just gotten over being surprised and that was he was transitioning back into his stoic face.

Mori-san responded with no emotion in his voice "I'll wait at the door".

"mm-kay." Hanninozuka-san ended the conversation with his cousin. I placed my palm out underneath Hanninozuka-san's cupped hands. Getting the picture, he dropped the petals into my hands. I stood up and threw them into the trash. He got up as well.

"Bend down." Hanninozuka-san conversed to me.

"Kinky", I told him.

The kid blushed so hard. Scrambling for words, I smiled a bit to myself when Hanninozuka-san had words tumbling out of his mouth, "What? No. Ew, sex. Fine, crouch down if that is more appropriate for you."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm shorter than you".

"That's a good reason." And I crouched down, so that I was back on my knees again. Hanninozuka-san brushed his fingers through my gross, over dyed brown hair bringing our faces close together. He tried his best to run his fingers through it, but it's not like I brush it every twenty minutes. Sue me for having knots in my hair. Maybe I should start brushing my hair more often.

"Here" Hanninozuka-san interrupted me from my mental pro and cons list of brushing my hair. I looked at Hanninozuka-san and he was holding out a few stray petals that were stuck in my hair. "And for the finishing touch" he concluded our semi intimate moment by placing my last remaining pink rose into my hair.

"Alright, I'm gonna go then." I told Hanninozuka-san.

"Wait! Do you have to go anywhere after school?" Hanninozuka-san asked me.

"No, not in particular." I responded slowly to him.

"Then follow me. I wanna show you something."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going Hanninozuka-san?"

"Just a special place; I think you will like it." Hanninozuka-san responded grabbing my leather bag and walking towards the door.

I followed him with a giddy smile on my face until I realized a sad truth. With sadness and disappointment in my voice I asked Hannionuka-san, "Do I have to follow the same rules as last time?"

Hanninozuka-san looked quickly out the door. "Well, there are no girls out. So I guess no, but if a girl comes then Takashi are gonna walk faster than you. Please don't be offended."

Hesitant, I reached for my bag. "Ok". I honestly was a bit confused. Was I supposed to not be offended by he and his cousin walking ahead of me or that he didn't want any girls to see me. Did I just set women back 50 years? That kinda reminds me of the show on Netflix, the Unbreakable Kimmy Schmitt where that one mole lady went with the creeper guy cause she didn't want to be rude. Oh my gosh, I just did what she did. Maybe Hanninozuka-san just has a super protective girlfriend that doesn't want him befriending any girls. Cause I feel. But if that was the case, then why did Mori-san have to walk ahead of him? Boys are confusing.

We walked out the door, and Mori-san gave us a disapproving look. "Are we breaking the rules Mori-san?"

Grunt.

Sigh from me. Turning my attention to Hanninozuka-san, I was gonna ask him where the hell we are going, but unfortunately he was walking ahead of us. Actually he was skipping. And was Mori-san speeding up his pace? They were! Those jerks. I mean we were outside, who was going to see us? I think I'm just going to take a quick turn here.

Then I heard the voices. Female voices. Aborting mission. Last thing I need is to deal with perky people. And not to judge, I've learned that the female population care about their social media. And competing with the likes on Instagram of Kendell and Kylie Jenner.

I turned back to the cousins of rudeness. Apparently I was walking slower than they anticipated because Hanninozuka-san had come back for me. "I didn't want you to slip away again, let's go." I nodded my head, not expecting that he would care if I didn't come. He put his finger over his mouth signaling to be quiet.

Well, we are in a different part of the school. I think in the south wing. I have no idea at this point, we have taken all these unnecessary twists and turns to avoid girls. Did they belong to some weird thing, where they had to avoid all girls? Was it a religion? Or some weird high school fraternity thing? A cult? I miss California.

You know something Ouran should invest in? Signs.

We came to a small door at the back of a school building. Hanninozuka-san was kind and opened the door for me. I stayed at the door until Mori-san got to the door. There was dim lighting in this small room. I turned on the flashlight from my phone, so I could see well. My classmates had the same idea. I didn't have much time to look around the room, but I saw a huge motor and a platform. That's strange, who would even use a motor in a classroom? That seems a bit impractical. Hanninozuka-san called out to me, "this way Mae-chan." I followed him up a long metal staircase. After what felt like a few flights of stairs, we got to another door. This is starting to feel like Alice in Wonderland. Or a kidnapping. Whatever, I'm down.

"The door opened and the bright light from the outside world came blinding me. We came out of the dark room and into what looks like an abandoned ballroom. Except there was clutter everywhere. Like the janitors don't even come in here. Did I just step on something? Holy shit. Is that an old piece of cake? Please don't let there be ants. Please don't let there be ants. Please don't let there be ants.

I will flip shit. I honestly will. Bugs are not my friends. Like I can take one. I can kill a single ant, but a swarm and then the waterworks. But don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of an ant. Or a bug. I'm just a human.

"Mae-chan" Hanninozuka-san called out to me bringing me back to Earth by waving his arms.

"Yeah?" I noticed that Mori-san had walked ahead and was looking out behind a self-made screen. He turned back around to face us. He looked straight at his cousin and shook his head, giving the universal sign for no.

Hanninozuka-san gave Mori-san a look of begging and sadness. Like Mori-san wouldn't let him have a cookie from the cookie jar. Hanninozuka-san with pleading face, asked me if I would be ok staying in the dressing room. How do I tell him no? He turned on the most adorable face ever. I am most defiantly voting him for best puppy dog face in the yearbook. Does Ouran even do that?

"20 minutes and then I am leaving, ok?" I told my shorter classmate wearing total bitch-face.

"What about an hour?" Was short stuff trying to negotiate with me? Aw, hell no. Shoutout to you, America. My mental three fingers raised high above my head, Hunger Games style salute is for you.

"20 minutes."

"What about 50 minutes?"

"20. Period."

"50. period." Hanninozuka-san mocked me by placing his hands on his non-existent hips.

"How about no?" I crossed my arms, signifying that I could do this for the whole 50 minutes that he wanted me to stay here in this messy room.

Hanninozuka-san got a text and he relaxed his shoulder and gave an exhausted sigh. He took my hands in his own, forcing me to bend down so I could look him in the eye, "Mae-chan, I have to go, and I really just want to help you out. Can you please stay in here until I come get you? I'm tired and I don't want to argue anymore."

Crap, now I feel like a huge jerk. Way to go Iva. "Fine, I'll stay. Go have fun doing whatever you are going to do, that you can't tell me apparently." I stood back up, my hands slipping out of his and falling back to my sides.

Then he left.

I tried to distract myself from the crustiness of this room, so I pulled out my phone. I logged into my fake Instagram account to see what was going on with all my California friends, fashion and photography blogs. I searched for Hanninozuka-san's Instagram to see if he had one. He did, but it was a lot like my official one. A few pictures that showed off how talented we were. He also had one of him in a dojo, it was shitty from how grainy it was. He also had a few of him with his father. He was following no one, but his family members and other famous or wealthy people. Just like mine. That was the case for a lot of his social media sites. His official Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, and Vine were a lot like mine. Except I couldn't tell if his Tumblr and Vine were real; they might have been fan-made. My Tumblr is filled with my photography while he mostly re-blogged martial art techniques.

Well, that wasted about twenty minutes of my time. Fantastic. I started reading fanfiction. Don't judge. Lots of people judge. It's not like its smut. I read that in the privacy in my own room.

I tried really hard to focus on the love story between Tony and Steve, but I just couldn't focus. I looked down at the floor. I saw the pile of clothes and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I mean I kicked them to the floor, so I could sit on this chair. It's bug free, I did a thorough inspection. I laid my knees on a piece of a brightly colored fabric.

I folded dirty boy clothes, only the ones that were on the chair. It was only right, and just because I can swim in money doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. My ama made sure of that. I checked my phone that had been playing music throughout my entire stalking of my classmate that wanted me to come here, and the folding of the costumes. They must have had been Hanninozuka-san from how small they were. I checked my phone, seeing that I had forty-five minutes spent in this messy room.

Then I saw the cake. That nasty old half eaten slice of cake that was growing mold. I picked up the delicate china plate it had been decaying on. I left the individual room and entered a small halfway with 3 other smaller rooms like the one I was in. 3 of the rooms, including the one I was in, was filled with tossed aside costumes. But there were no trashcans. This was getting frustrating. I left the hallway to see a huge room filled with girls. It was like a sea of yellow dresses.

What the actual fuck.

Why the hell didn't Hanninozuka-san want me out here?

Where the hell is he? I knew he was embarrassed of me!

That little fucker!

"Can I help you, mademoiselle?" A smooth gliding voice came surprising me. I turned my head calming myself down knowing it wasn't Hanninozuka-san's voice.

"Um, yes. I found this and it is pretty gross, so I wanted to throw it away but there weren't any trashcans back there, so…" I trailed off to this glasses, seemingly important person.

"Let me take care of that for you, may I please have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The man asked me.

"Oh, my name is Iva Mae. And what is your name?" I asked the very friendly gentleman with a large Android phone. It even had a stylus pen. Fancy.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, the vice president of this Host Club. Why were you in our dressing room?"

"Oh. Hanninozuka-san showed me here and he left me in that room." I explained to Ootori-san. "Hey, actually Hanninozuka-san brought me here, so I could meet you. He said that you would be interested in my photography. Are you?"

Yes, one could say it is a hobby of mine"

"May I ask what a host is and what you vice-president for?" I asked, excited that someone else liked photography in this school. Also he was hot.

"I'm surprised Honey-senpai didn't tell you. He is a part of a host club which is when the most attractive young men at this academy entertain young ladies with too much time on their hands, to put it in the simplest form."

"Like a Japanese strip club?". I don't think was an actual strip club because they were still wearing uniforms and this late in the day, they would already be in the kinky stuff that some women like.

"No, this is a prestigious academy for the elite school. We entertain through compliments and tea. Would you mind if I could see your portfolio?" Ootori-san was very serious in this.

"Well, I don't carry my portfolio with me, but I do have my camera with me and you can look through my old pictures." I offered.

"I guess that'll do, the trash can is the kitchen prep room."

"And where is that?" I asked Ootori-san handing him my camera. He pointed to a door that must be the kitchen prep room. Looking around the entire room, there were multiple doors. Did they lead to other classrooms or what?

I entered the door Kyoya pointed to. It was really simple room. There was a really big refrigerator on one side of the room and a stove and a microwave, with a few cupboards on the other side of the room. There was a man in a white chef suit, like straight from the food network, cutting up slices of a huge cake. The bottom tier looked so pretty, I could only imagine what the first two looked like. There was still no obvious trashcan in this small kitchen.

I asked the chef, but he responded to me in a language I didn't know. God damn it. I look like an idiot just standing here. I asked him again in English, but he only repeated what he said in the same language. Then genius side came out and I opened up my Google Translate app. I turned on the microphone and the robotic voice came out saying some pretty rude things. Like I know I cuss, but he was on a full blown rant on how he wanted to be making cakes for the prime minister and not for some rich pretty boys.

Thankfully, another boy came walking in. He had short brown hair carrying a tray with teacups and a teapot. He looked exhausted. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, are you lost?" He questioned me.

"Well, I sorta am. Ootori-san told me there was a trashcan in here, but I can't find it." I told him.

"Oh, it's right here underneath the sink. I can take it from you." The boy offered.

"It's no problem, are you one of the hosts that Ootori-san was taking about?

"Yeah, I'm Hitachiin Koaru. Did Kyoya-sempai bring you here?" Hitachiin-san asked me.

"No, Hanninozuka-san brought me here, actually I think it is kind of a sad story, but you probably have to go back out there and do whatever it is you do out there."

"Yeah, I probably should. It was nice meeting you" his voice trailed off waiting for me to finish his sentence.

"Mae, Iva"

"I'll see you around later Mae-senpai."

"You too Hitachiin-san"

I walked out to Ootori-san who was done looking through my old pictures. He was now sitting down and on a MacBook. I walked behind him, so I could see what he was doing. Call me a stalker, but I just like knowing things. I sat down next to him; did I mention his bitch face? His face is on point. He was on an Excel sheet and it had lots of numbers.

"Your pictures were very impressive. So much so I have a proposition for you."

**Hey, so I told myself i wouldn't do author's notes, but here I am. First of all, thanks to all the people that added this story and reviewed. Y'all are the real MVP. I wanted to apologize for how slow this chapter was,I just couldn't find a good place to break it up. This chapter was long and slow, but thanks to all that are gonna read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out to Ootori-san who was done looking through my old pictures. He was now sitting down and on a MacBook. I walked behind him, so I could see what he was doing. Call me a stalker, but I just like knowing things. I sat down next to him; did I mention his bitch face? His face is on point. He was on an Excel sheet and it had lots of numbers.

"Your pictures were very impressive. So much so I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we have some problems with our customers taking copyrighted pictures of the hosts. My solution was to just take pictures of the hosts separately and sell them in a picture book to our customers. But our main problem with the picture books was that the pictures would come out blurry because I wanted to make it seem like the hosts were very natural. I am also very busy helping our president out, so I don't have that much time to take natural pictures of the hosts. So my proposition to you is to be the official photographer of the Ouran High School Host Club." Kyoya explained very thoroughly.

Then a bunny was shoved in my face.

Then I saw the face of Mitskuni Hanninozuka. He looked like he was annoyed but trying to cover it up with a smile. "Mae-chan, I told you to stay in my room. What are you doing out here?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya smirk. Perv. Well, I mean it takes one to know one. My smirking emoji is ever so prominent.

"I got bored, then curious, then questionable, and then I came out here. So a male, Japanese strip. Didn't know you were into that, Hanninozuka-san." I said placing my hands on my hip.

Hanninozuka-san rolled his eyes. "It's not like that"

I opened my mouth to disagree, but Hanninozuka-san kept speaking, not allowing me to butt in with my hilarious and sarcastic remarks. "We made a deal, Mae-chan."

"Yeah, you told me that you would introduce me to 'Kyo-chan' and I met him myself, so you're off the hook." I reminded Hanninozuka-san, making finger quotations around Hanninozuka-san's nickname for Ootori-san.

Noticing the tension between Hanninozuka-san and I, some other kid bounded over to us.

Oh god, it was the chairman's son. "Is there anything I can help you with?" the blonde asked me. Why? Did it look like I needed assistance? Was my glare towards Hanninozuka-san too strong? The flowers behind him were wilting, was that it?

"No, she's fine. We're fine, Tama-chan." Hanninozuka-san spoke for me in a bitter tone. Hell to the no!I was gonna rat Hanninozuka-san out and tell him that, despite his beliefs, I can speak for myself. Unfortunately Souh-san beat me to it, rambling about princesses and roses, making my own decision, etc.

Interrupting Souh-san I asked him, "So are you a host?"

"Why, yes. I am the King of this host club. Kyoya is a host, so if Honey and Mori-senpai," Souh-san pointed across the room, " and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh, I met Kaoru." I spoke up.

"Who haven't you met?" A grumble came from 'Honey-senpai'.

Kyoya finally decided to speak up, "so Mae-senpai, the offer for being the club's official photographer still stands."

"Oh, that would be so great! I think I speak on behalf of the whole host club, that we would love if you were our photographer." Souh-san gushed with much enthusiasm. "What do you think Honey-senpai?"

"Well, overall I think it is a bad idea." Hanninozuka-san stated. My face fell. It would've been great to increase my friends circle. Apparently Souh-san was very offended because he started eroding. "Hear me out, Tama-chan. I don't want Mae-chan to get hurt by our fans. What if she got targeted by one of our clients? I just don't want her getting hurt." Honey said sheepishly, looking down at his feet and all that.

"I think that would be a risk I would be willing to take." I finally said breaking the silence. Tama-chan was ecstatic. Honey had a bit of a small smile on his face. Kyoya just looked relieved. "You two should probably return to your clients, they might be worried." They both gave looks that reminded me of cartoon characters that were caught red-handed. Weirdos.

"I'm assuming you want a simple tutorial on what exactly you are supposed to do, follow me then." Kyoya said reading my mind. "Do you have a laptop?'

"I'm honestly a bit offended that you would think otherwise, Ootori-san."

"I'm afraid it is actually pretty simple. Tamaki could do it, if he wasn't on the floor. As you can tell, the host club has lots of guests. We call them clients back here. Tamaki's request rate is 70%, so most of the pictures you take will be of him. I would also like for you to handle our social media sites. I assume that you are familiar with the main social media sites, such as Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. We also have an official website. Back here will be your station when you aren't on the floor. With your enrollment in the host club, we can invest in a wireless printer that we can connect to your camera. This way, we can sell the photos right after they have been taken. And by the floor, I am referring to clients who want their picture taken with a host. Be prepared on days we cosplay, I will be expecting multiple sales on those days. Right now at this point in time, you aren't allowed to sit with the hosts, and it's not like you would have time to with how busy you will be with all the responsibilities. Alongside with photo books, I had the idea of a calendar since there are six of us total, but the twins are always together, so that technically is five, but we can always add two more photos of us as a group. There are just so many possibilities. As an artist, I'm sure you have your own ideas as well, but I am going to let you sink in all that new information. If you had your laptop here with you, I would suggest that you set up now, but you do not. I suggest that you go out and aquentince yourself with the hosts. Act like you are a client, so you can see their behaviors. I think you should start off with the twins, because you only met one of them. Do a sit and observe, since the club is closing in a half hour."

"Wow, ok that was a lot. I shall go sit with the twins for ten minutes. Thank you for that very thro and detailed job description after I took it. Do I have to sign anything?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for reminding me. Here, just a simple form saying you won't sue us." He said sliding the document over to me. Ashamed to admit it, but I did a quick glance over and signed it.

"Off to see the twins." I muttered under my breath. Weaving my way across the crowded room, I saw Kaoru. I rushed my pace, I pulled up a chair excited to see the kitchen boy. When I got there one of the twins was telling a story about their uniforms were mixed up. One of the twins gave me a small smile, this one was Kaoru. One on the right was Kaoru. Please remember this, brain.

"But I didn't mind sharing clothes, Kaoru. It felt so comforting and reassuring wearing a piece of you. It was like wearing a little piece of our forbidden love." Hikaru said.

"Oh, but Hikaru I like it better when we don't wear clothes." Raunchy, I like it.

Hikaru suddenly grabbed Kaoru in a tight embrace. "Hikaru not in front of our guests. It's inappropriate."

"We're sorry ladies; I'm just so filled with love for my brother." Damn, this is scripted. Was he reading this off his hand? They are believable all right, and they pose a lot, so they will be easy to photograph.

Onto the next host.

It should be Tamaki, but he is the most requested. Besides, I got an idea of his character through our brief interaction. That means Honey and Mori.

Wow. I was shocked by their performance. I couldn't laugh because that would blow it. Honey is a pervert too. Just a lot more subtle. It kinda made me feel uncomfortable. For example, the guests were prying answers from Mori. Asking questions about martial arts and what not. Honey was rolling around on girls' laps. Sometimes he would sit on their laps and like bury his face in their boobs. Excuse me, chest. Did they forget he was seventeen?

"So how was being a guest?" Kaoru asked me.

"Honestly, it was a bit nauseating." Y'all are pervs. Except Souh-san." I told him.

"Mae-senpai, I want to introduce you to my brother, Hikaru Hitachiin."

"What's up? I'm Mae Iva. Pleasure to be in this club with you."I introduced myself, unsure to go for a handshake or not.

"Nice rose. What do you do in this club?" Hikaru asked me.

"Wait, how'd you join the club?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you do it Mae-chan?" Honey came up joining in this conversation.

" You can answer this for Souh-san, I was recruited by Ootori-san to be your guys' official photographer. Yay. Ask Ootori san for more details. I have to go, see you tomorrow." I waved to them.

"Wait, before you leave, can you photograph this Renisansse vase and then edit at your house. We want to auction it at six million yen at the Ouran fair?" Kyoya asked me.

"Fine, but you should auction it at eight million. Look at the handiwork that went into it." I said taking my camera and snapping a picture from a straight 180 degree angle. "I have to go. See you tomorrow Ootori-san."


	5. Chapter 5

So, I went home and came back to school. Of course, I didn't tell my parents, I'm not an idiot. School went really fast for me, I guess I'm just nervous. Hanninozuka-san has tried to talk me out of it once every new period. It really sucks that he doesn't want me part of his club.

Oh well. He's gonna have to get over it because I'm not gonna go anywhere. And that's not just because Kyoya is super hot. Ok, fine. It contributes to the cause.

The main reason is that the host club is giving me a real life experience of using my hobby to make a profit. And I don't know where else I can do that until I go back to California. Plus, it also gives me a bit of satisfaction to get Honey upset.

"You know, you can get hurt right?" Hanninozuka-san whispered in my ear for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I am well aware of the risks, especially since you keep reminding me. Besides why would the fans go against me? I provide them with high quality material of their favorite host, so why would they go against me?"

"Because they have to pay. And I have another question for you Mae-chan, what happens if you fall in love with us?"

"All of you? Every single host? Hikaru and Kaoru?" What'll happen is that I will gammon. But that will never happen, I'm leaving next year anyway, so I don't have time to fall in love with anyone. Highschool romances never work." I informed Hanninozuka-san.

" I beg to differ on the high school romances part, I think that they can work out, if the timing is right then everything turns out right. Also I doubt you would just suffer in silence," Honey said in a small voice.

"Ok… Whatever you say, pal." I told him with disbelief clear in my voice. Then my tone changed to much more of a sadder, nervous tone, as opposed to a mocking one that it had been. "What was your first day lii ke as a host? Were you nervous?"

Honey was caught off guard by my question. He pondered over his answer, carefully selecting his words. "My first time as a host, we didn't have as many guests as we do now, but we still got a few. I had a lot, more than Tamaki. I just acted like a version of myself that made me happy. It was also all of our first time doing it, so we just acted like we knew what we were doing, which helped."

"So you are your happiest when in the host club?" I asked him, slightly sad that I didn't make him happy, but why would I make him happy? I've been pretty rude to him. Ok, that is going to change. I shouldn't make fun of his child like habits if that is what makes him happy. But it is just so easy. And other deep things I don't want to deal with.

"I'm not sure. It definatly is one of my favorite places because of all the friends, but I don't think I have a favorite. I like training in the dojo, and I like eating cake. So I can't pick just one." Honey spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

I needed to break this spell that he was in. It is too deep for a classroom with other people in it.

It is a conversation one would probably have before sex. Just saying. " So your ideal place would be all the people in the host club inside the dojo and everyone is eating cake."

Apparently Hanninozuka-san still didn't awake because he muttered, still in dream land. "Yeah"

The bell was not close to ringing, so I just let him continue to daze off. I focused on the lesson instead. Wow, this school can actually teach you something. Wow. I am honestly surprised, it is a pleasant surprise, but nonetheless a surprise.

The bell finally wrung and I looked at Honey. "Do the rules apply to me today? Cause I am part of the host club, but I am not a host. So do I walk with you? Or not?"

Honey looked up at me, looked at Mori who had wandered over, and told me his opinion. "I think that you don't have to walk as far behind us. Just keep your distance and you will be fine. What do you think Takashi?"

Mori-san put his hand on my shoulder and started walking. What a nice guy. I looked down at Honey, and I smiled. I thought about smiling smugly, which I really wanted to do. But remembering my last promise to myself about being nice to him now. I simply smiled down at him. Not down, like 'you are below me', but because he is shorter than your average lawn gnome. Nice thoughts Iva. Nice thoughts.

When we got to the club room, taking the secret entry again, I saw Honey unlock a cabinet and bring out a stuffed animal bunny. I guess this plays up his child-like character. I set up my laptop and charged my phone and camera. Flipping through my old pictures, I caught myself smiling at some old ones. Wow, that vase one came out really nicely.

Then I heard a crash.

I hope everyone is ok. I rushed out with my camera and Iphone, cause never leave home without it.

The vase, someone broke the vase. God damn it, I spent like fifteen minutes editing that.

Sigh, what was everyone blabbering about.

Whatever, I'm going to get a broom and clean up the mess, since one of them is most likely going to cut themselves. Not naming names, but Tamaki.

After getting the closet broom from the prep room, I got down on my knees to scoop the large pieces into my hand. Tamaki now sitting back in his throne, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do… if you don't have money pay with your body." He can't pay with his body we are a school funded club.

Meanwhile Honey crouched down beside me, picking up glass shards with me, "You can cut yourself, let me do it."

"You can get cut too, it's fine. Besides, you are pretty and people like your face, so you can't cut yourself up." I whispered in his ear. He blushed. Which caused me to blush, damn it.

Then the commoner fainted. Honey poked him. The twins made a funny comment in which I laughed at, and then Honey produced a weird look. Oh well.

"Ten minutes until we open for clients everyone." Kyoya informed everyone.

"Do you need help Mae-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Yeah, sure that would be great, thank you." I replied with a smile on my face. "It won't take long"

"You know, we now have a dog. He is supposed to do this." Kaoru reminded me by pushing me slightly.

"I know, but he passed out. It's a big shock for him. How'd he come here?" I asked Kaoru.

"He just sorta stumbled in here while we were practicing our code. And the king just sorta took him in, he broke the vase and now here we are." Kaoru explained lightly. I guess I'll just have to ask him myself him myself. What code? Honey was still on the ground with me, picking up the large glass chards. I held out my hands, and like that time before with the flowers, he dropped them into my hands. I threw the chards into a container along with the swept up pieces. Maybe some old museum would still like the chards.

Going back onto the floor, the commoner was still there. I tried picking him up to see if I could move him to a couch. He was pretty light, so it wasn't that difficult for an average human that can do a push up. But I consider myself lacking in muscle, so it was, actually, quite difficult. I felt kinda bad, but I was dragging him across the tile. At least it is clean. I heard something clatter to the ground, pushing the commoner against a couch. I fetched the thing that fell; it was a small pink card. Light bulb. Reading the card, I learned that her name was Haruhi Fujioka, she was a first year, and she recently got a haircut. I totally support the LGBT community; the gay pride parade in San Francisco was hella fun. If she feels comfortable as a guy, then I won't say anything.

What are ways to wake people up from passing out? Google, what do you think? Wikihow suggests throwing water on their face. "Mae-senpai we are about to open our doors, do you think you can handle the commoner in your station?" Kyoya asked me calmly.

"Yeah, but I would feel more comfortable if you could carry him back there. I'm not the strong." I replied, just as calmly.

"Mori-senpai, do you think you can help Mae-senpai?" Kyoya called out to him. Damn, it would've been nice to see those arms in motion. Oh well. Mori-san picked her up and plopped her down on the couch next to my laptop. Turns out my camera was not needed at all in this situation.

After getting a cup full of water from the sink, I only dipped my fingers in to lightly sprinkle water on her face. I took off her large manly glasses, so I wouldn't dirty them even more. Careful not to get any water on her grey wool sweater or black slacks, I drizzled the water onto her face. She woke up after that. It works the best if you do it on the eyes.

"Welcome to the host club."


	6. Chapter 6

" A host club?" Haruhi asked me.

"Not to be confused with a male strip club. They only serve tea, but not shirtless. Sadly" I helped her up to her feet. "But from my perspective, you are only supposed to fetch groceries and serve tea. Nothing that labor filled. Just dealing with crazy behaviors from crazy actors."

"Senpai, I should probably get going. Doing chores and all that. It's not like I have to do chores at home" Haruhi stood up from the couch that she had been laying on.

"Yeah, sure. Ootori-san probably has more information on what you are supposed to be doing. It is my first day here too."

"Are you a host? So that way the club can appeal to everyone? You are pretty." Haruhi asked me, collecting her belongings even though they were still in her bag. Maybe she was worried about someone taking her things?

"Aw, thank you, although I am worried that your glasses may be too dirty. I'm just a photographer for the pretty boys. Don't tell Ootori-san about the idea of a female host, it is too good of an idea."

"Have you taken any pictures yet?"

"Of the host club, no. But of other things, yes. Unfortuntly, we both have to get back on the floor, so another time." I blushed from Haruhi's compliment.

At our lunch break, Hanninozuka-san handed me a printed email of the instructions for the wireless printer and how to hook it up with my camera. That kept me occupied for about an hour. While Haruhi had been unconscious, Kyoya advised me it would be wise to set it up. After requesting assistance since my first two tries had been futile, Hikaru finally came over to help me with this stupid printer.

"Mae-senpai, you know this is 2015, you can just google the instructions." Hikaru complained while maneuvering his body around the computer and printer. Hot. Damn it Iva.

"Yeah, but I worried about electrocuting myself." I nervously looked to the ground and swayed from side to side.

To describe the look Hikaru gave me was a bit impossible to describe now that I am thinking about it. It was sorta this combined look, of 'are you stupid', disbelief, irritability, another 'oh my god, what is wrong with you' look.

"Sorry?" I squeaked, not wanting to piss off this first year even more. Noticing my two third year colleages walking closer to Hikaru and I, I gave them a small smile. Honey waved to me from atop his giant cousin's shoulders.

With a loud and annoyed sigh, Hikaru let out another puff of air.

"I'll let you feel my boobs." I offered to Hikaru. Little pervs like that stuff, right? It'll give him some experience. "Maybe not now, but you have a pass to."

I guess I said that really loud cause quite a few people heard. And by a few people, I mean Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. Oh shit, the people over here are super conservative. Damn it, I miss California. Well everyone blushed, except me. Fine, my ears got a little bit red.

The people that heard my statement blushed. On the scale from lightest to deepest red, I would say: Mori, Kaoru, Honey, and Hikaru who was on his knees, so he was looking up at me.

"Well, can you fix the printer?" I asked Hikaru who was still looking up at me. Large eyes, looking at my boobs. Go figure.

Honey cleared his throat, shit. I crossed my arms over my ,um, chest. "Iva-chan do you want some cake." Honey asked me, emphasizing the word cake. Hold up, this was the first time he called me by my first name. I mean there was still a 'fic', but still. I've known him for two days, that is weird. Ugh, boys.

"Um, no thank you. But thank you, Hanninozuka-san. Maybe later." I offered. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. So what if I did. Just because he is cute doesn't mean I can't hurt his feelings. Don't want to be exclusive.

I guess he was disappointed? Whatever. C'mon Hikaru, I need this to work; Kyoya was gonna have my head . How do I tell Hikaru to hurry up without it being too impatient? He already got to second base with me, and he ain't going any further. Should I tap my foot or like check my phone? What do I do?

"I'm done." Hikaru removed himself from my desk area.

"How did you do that?" I asked astounded. Slightly because he was a first year and did it and slightly because he did that and I couldn't.

"I read the instructions." Is this 'are you stupid', disbelief, irritability, another 'oh my god, what is wrong with you' look becoming his classic look towards me? Cause I would not like that. I feel like this it is a duh moment.

"Well, so did I." Damnit Iva, stay cool. This is your first day here. C'mon focus. What am I even doing? "Sorry" I looked at my feet.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to his brother.

Rude. Rude little first year jackass.

"Two minutes everyone, Haruhi is out getting groceries, Mae-senpai's things are all set up, let's get in positions." Kyoya shouted across the room to all of us.

Hikaru and Kaoru sort of hurried towards the large doors. Mori got out a ladder and with a big plastic bag filled what looked like a big fan with something. Kyoya was handing fistfuls of the same something that Mori was putting in the big fan. Oh, they are rose petals. Do they reuse them? Cause if they don't, then that is really wasteful.

"Kyoya, where do you want me?" I questioned the vice president.

"Just stand over there and wait until I introduce you. It'll be a few guests at a time, so it would be better if you were out of sight." Kyoya said while he was in place next to all of his friends. And I was in the corner with my camera.

Hashtag throwback Thursday.

Except it isn't Thursday,

Long dramatic sigh.

Doesn't sugar help people not feel like crap? I mean I feel like crap when I eat it, but that is why people eat it, right? To feel happy?

Oh gosh, this isn't a good stage of mind to be in before my first time taking pictures for people. This is bad. I'm bad. I feel like I'm going to puke. I wonder if they would miss me if I slipped out.

Crap, they opened the doors, how long do I have?

I don't think I have that much time. People are already sitting down. Tamaki is down, so is Honey and Mori went away, and the twins are gone.

Kyoya is beckoning me, and we've made eye contact. Shit, can't back out now. Don't look around idiot, there is no one there but you.

Smile, walk gracefully, you are representing the host club Iva. Don't fail. Don't fail. Don't fail. You are Asian Beyoncé. Lol who are you kidding. You are like Asian Rebecca Black. Stahp please Iva, you are embarrassing yourself. Smile, damnit.

"Hello ladies." I smiled politely and waved.

"Yes this is Mae-senpai and she is the host club's official photographer. For a small fee, you can have a picture of your favorite host or a picture with the host of your choosing." Kyoya is very persuasive. I want to buy my own pictures.

"Yeah, anything your heart desires." I offered. I got a smile from Kyoya that said, do not push it.

"So what would you like?" I asked the guests of Tamaki. The majority of the people, asked for cute pictures of Tamaki holding their hands or caressing their cheek. The wireless printer worked out great, they all liked it a lot.

There was this one red haired girl with violet eyes. She asked for many pictures. I think we made around 300 yen off her alone. I felt bad for Tamaki, but he seemed to really enjoy it. You do you, Tamaki. You do you.

I moved on to the twins after Tamaki. Their clients wanted more pictures of the two brothers themselves, rather than the girls being in them. One of them turned out really good, so I'm going to use it in the calendar Kyoya wants me to make.

And finally, Honey and Mori. Except there was a small problem, they weren't there.

Strange.

They had clients on the couches. Were they hiding? Does Kyoya know about this? They looked really bored, I should do something. I looked around, but everyone else was busy. The twins were sharing a story about Koaru having a nightmare, Tamaki was getting out of eating this nasty looking cake, and Kyoya was with clients of his own. And these girls were bored.

"Hi, what are your names?" I asked, still standing, awkwardly. I tried looking from the corner of my eye, so I wouldn't be rude if they had come back. They hadn't. Crap, was I too direct with them? Should I have sat down? What do they think of me? Do they think I'm a pap from my camera? Oh god, what if they call security? I need my phone. Where's my phone? Where's my phone? Where the hell is my phone? Oh there it is. Can they see my tat? How the hell would they see my tat? It's covered up, dumbass. Oh god, they asked me a question. What are their names? What was the question? Damn it Iva. Respond, idiot!

"I'm Mae, Iva can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Fangirl of one of my classmates responded really chipper. The other didn't really care, I know what side I'm sitting on.

"So who do you like better?" I asked both the girls.

"Mori-kun" The silent fangirl spoke up with a dreamy look in her eyes. Sorta stonerish. I kinda like her. I could see her, with a 90's choker and rainbow colored streaks in her hair. That would look really cute on her with her pale skin and tiny nose. Would it be rude to mention that to her? Yeah, it would be.

The other fangirl, with a colder look in her eye was very clear who she admired, "Honey, and I've been a fan of his since we were both first years. How long have you been a fan, Mae?"

Wow possessive much? Grilled Cheezus.

"I'm actually not a guest to Honey or Mori, I'm the club's official photographer. Will you be wanting a picture?" I said hoping she will lay off of me.

"You know what, cause I don't; is he blind to my love?" Fangirl number two asked me.

"What?" She got deep on me all of sudden. I am not prepared for this.

"Well I mean, I've been part of his fanclub since day one. I was the vice president and I've supported him through his transition from the karate club to the host club and I know all about him and I even gave him an Usa-chan replacement if his original ever got ruined. And I have eaten so much more cake because of him, but he never calls me back. I even went to his estate once and took karate lessons from his brother. What can I do to make him fall in love with me?" Fangirl number two rambled about her love for Honey.

"Sometimes I feel the same about Mori-kun" Fangirl number two muttered.

"Well for the both of you, I would talk to each of them privately outside of the host club and confess my feelings. Not through Twitter or a subtweet. Not even through Tinder, in person. It'll mean more, but you should still see them during club hours so you can hang out and continue to get to know each other better. By coming to the host club, you are guaranteeing there is no awkwardness." I offered with multiple hand gestures.

"Sorry we're running late." Honey came in on Mori's back rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Honey. Hey Mori!" The second fangirl said in a really chipper voice. I snapped a quick picture of the cousins.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" The second fangirl said. I looked at the picture, it wasn't blurry which is good. I thought about waiting to take another picture, but I guess I can take a picture of everyone later.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Mori put down his smaller cousin down. And I'm out.

Oh, Haruhi just got back from the grocery store, I'll go bother her. I heard giggling back from Honey's direction and I looked behind to see him. He was rolling around in their laps. Again. Ugh.

Haruhi looked so done with Tamaki. I would too if he called me a piglet. I stood off to the side with Kyoya, I don't want to get swept up in all this.

Tamaki was rummaging through the groceries that Haruhi brought back. Shouldn't he do that when the club is over?

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki looked genuinely confused. And Haruhi looked annoyed.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." So this is how Haruhi pretends she is a boy. By being just done with everything.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Does coffee come any other way? I didn't think it did.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." I am honestly ashamed by my lack of coffee knowledge.

All the girls that have gathered around Tamaki and Haruhi, then with perfect unison they all tilted to the side and questioned the word 'instant'. Some of the original clients of Tamaki started questioning Tamaki.

Since I can't reuse the names fangirl one and two, I'll just call them Tama fans one and two. Tama fan number one said, "I didn't know there was such a thing."

Hikaru and Kaoru came over to the pile of girls awing over the instant coffee. Then Tama fan number two made a comment on how poor people don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans. That was a bit rude. While she was making her comment, Kyoya strolled over to have a look around.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Wow thanks Kyoya. I'm sure all the commoners out there crying in joy for this compliment that they have received from you.

Hikaru piped up, "100 grams for 300 yen?"

Not to be left alone, Kaoru added, "That's a lot less than we normally pay." Honestly, I bet it tastes the exact same too. You know what Ouran should have? An on campus Starbucks. That would be awesome.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee! All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki shouted into the air with the instant coffee in his hand. All the girls, along with the twins clapped. Ok, fine I clapped a little bit too.

I stood next to Haruhi, and I heard her mutter something about hating rich people. Rude.

One of Tamaki's clients started talking, "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." Oh she is one of those types of people. I can't even right now.

"Yeah, you were." Crap was that too mean? I'm just gonna go follow Haruhi now.

Haruhi had made the coffee, I made the suggestion that she should add creamer. Neither of us knew where the creamer was, so I just used my own Starbucks hazelnut pocket sized creamer. I think they loved it, in all honestly. Tamaki was being perverted again and I got to drink the leftover. Woop woop!

Then it was time to go home. I hope Haruhi wasn't to freaked out.

So I went home.

Came back to school.

Skipped school.

Came back for the host club.

Haruhi wasn't there, and Tamaki freaked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I was backing into the wall, camera clutched in my hand, protected behind my body. Was this a normal thing? I mean everyone else seemed unaffected by Tamaki's outburst. Honey was eating cake with his toy bunny, Mori was reading a book, the twins were annoying Tamaki further, and Kyoya just looked done. With everything.

With my free hand, I took a video of Tamaki flipping shit on Snapchat. Don't worry, I only sent it to my friends in California. I wonder what time is it there. Now if I was a complete stalker, I would have one of my weather app files be for San Francisco, California and another one for LA, and Tahoe. I put my phone back in my bra and focused on the ordeal with these losers.

Kyoya just hit Tamaki over the head. What da fuck. I take out my California necklace and start rubbing the little California charm. I'm scared, is this how Kyoya treats everyone? What if he hits me? I couldn't do anything because his private police force seems pretty scary. I'll just go see if Tamaki is ok. I reestablished the grip on my camera and made my way across the room, past the twins, past Kyoya. At least Tamaki isn't jumping up and down. He's in a little corner with dark clouds surrounding him. It's not like I can back out now.

"Hey, Souh-san. How are you doing? Did Ootori-san hit you too hard? Cause I'll hit him back." I squatted down next to the blonde, putting my arm around his shoulder. Giving him a false hope that I would actually hit Kyoya. I'd probably be sued.

"Haruhi didn't come to the club today." Tamaki sobbed into my shoulder. Sobbed. He fucking sobbed.

"Well, techniquely your club hasn't even started yet, Haruhi might just be running late." I tried comforting the second year. "And if Haruhi doesn't show at all today, we can go looking for him after the club, kay?"

"Ok" Tamaki sniffeled into my shoulder. That's better.

"Now, how can I take a picture of you when you are all sad, Souh-san?" I took my arm off my shoulder and positioned my camera in front of his face.

"Iva-senpai can't" Tamaki finally stopped crying and put on a very serious thinking face. Also first name basis. Can I do the same now?

"You are right. Now can I get a smile?" I asked Tamaki-chan. That sounds weird. Tamaki-san? I don't know.

"Sure, but first call me Tamaki. Kay?" Tamaki smiled, mimicking my 'kay' from earlier.

Smiling from ear to ear, I muttered out a simple ok; which caused Tamaki to smile even more. I got really close to his face and took a picture of his front face, from the top of his eyes to the bottom of his smile. This will look cool in black and white, but it can't be used for clients.

I stood up off the floor, and offered my hand to Tamaki for him to stand up too. With a smile on his face, he got up with a jump in his step.

"Ya know, Mae-senpai you're in our club too. It isn't just the boss's club." Kaoru said in an annoyed tone. But it was nothing compared to the now classic look his brother gives me.

"Ootori-san, I'm gonna organize the pictures from yesterday, so that way the clients can pick them up when they are done with their session?" I questioned the last part, not knowing what they were called.

Kyoya looked up from his android and gave me a nod of his head, granting me to stay hidden all day.

"Mae-chan, do you want some cake?"

"Now?" I looked around the room, clients were already filing in.I think I was still on the fine line with Kyoya being cool with me after he caught me taking a picture of him and putting it on Snapchat with the label, Bitch Face Queen with a little emoji crown. I also don't want to do anything that'll make him even more frustrated. Distracting Honey would probably frustrate him. But this would also be the second time turning Honey down, guys don't really like that.

"Well, yeah" Honey said with flowers coming out behind him. Oh the clients were watching us, that's why. I gave a quick nervous glance to Kyoya and he gave me a small nod of his head, meaning that I should, but I honestly don't want to.

"You mean you want me to help you pick you a flavor of cake?" I tried to brush it off.

There were sad sounds from the clients.

"And eat it." Honey jumped on his toes.

Kyoya glasses flashed.

Crap, I'm on my own. I guess I have to.

"Sure." I gave a small smile to the boy Lolita. I'm not gonna eat the cake.

"That's great Iva-chan, let's go." Honey gave me a huge smile and hugged his Usa-chan close to his chest.

I got up from my chair slowly feeling eyes from the clients on me. Whatever, screw them. I'm gonna go fake eating cake to make my classmate happy. I'm going to be the one choosing what cake they are eating, so they can suck my dick.

Wow, I just got really defensive there. Calm yourself Iva, you are not a fuckboy that was just rejected. Honey was already halfway to the little kitchenette room. He was skipping again, except he was throwing his bunny up in the air. The clients that weren't watching me, loved it. Walking across the room, I heard many variations of 'she's just the club photographer' and 'Aw Honey's so sweet helping her feel included' and 'what's in her hair'. Meh, I'll live.

"Iva-chan hurry up." Honey whined in my general direction. And more coos from the clients.

"I'm sorry" I called out to him. Ok, I hurried my pace a little bit. It wasn't even that much, it was like two percent faster. When I finally reached the kitchenette, Honey was already bothering the foreign chef.

" I don't know what you are saying. Stawberry? Lime? Strawberry?" Honey was talking to the chef in a really slow tone. I guess the chef didn't know much Japanese cause he kept saying 'slice' over and over again. That's dumb.

I gave out a sigh, alerting Honey and the chef of my presence. I opened the Google Translate app on my phone and once again gave it to the chef. He spoke a sentence into my Iphone and handed it back to me.

It said 'I don't know what you want'. Huh, it was in French. Now, if it had been English then maybe I would understand it better.

I typed back into the miracle device, what Honey wanted. A lime cake. Gross.

"Wait, Iva-chan, what do you want?" Honey politely asked me, pulling on my dress to get my attention.

"Oh, whatever you want" I looked down at my fellow third year.

"And that's whatever you want" Honey was quite polite and then he gave me his puppy dog eyes. Um, no.

"You don't have to use your hosting tactics on me, but if you insist. I'll just have whatever is easiest for this nice gentleman." I gestured to the French chef. I wonder if made crepes. My dad loves them.

Honey just sorta froze. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

The chef sorta smiled to himself and handed me the lime cake. Oh, that's right. I asked for it, damn it. Time to try something new.

"Let's go." I told Honey who still looked shell shocked.

"Wait, Iva-chan. We should try it, cause if we don't like it then the clients won't like it." Honey said very matter of factly. It honestly looked really cute.

"Ok, I sat down on the floor, criss cross applesauce making my dress fan out. Honey grabbed forks from the counter and joined me on the floor. I put the cake out in front of us and Honey put a fork out by my side.

"Ladies first." Honey's so cute, he doesn't know what he just walked into.

"Ok, so go."I very seriously responded until I saw his face of annoyance and embarrassment. Then I started laughing. He gave out a few small forced laughs.

"Very funny, Iva-chan. Seriously go." He poked me with his fork.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." I took the smallest piece of the tip of the cake. I looked at the fork that held the piece of cake. I held it in front of my face. I really don't want to eat this. I really don't want to this. Don't cry Iva. How old are you? Well crap your eyes are watering, stop it Iva. Don't look at Honey, and you looked at Honey dumbass. Give him a small smile you freak. Put the fork in your mouth, grab a napkin, and spit it out. You've done this a thousand times, Iva. Just do it.

"It's really good, you're gonna like it." I informed Honey. I think I'm going to be sick.

Honey just sorta dived into the cake. And he completely devoured it. He stopped to breathe about halfway through. "Iva-chan, don't you want some more?" No, I really don't.

"No thank you, I had a lot to eat for lunch." I smiled graciously at Honey.

"You're cute. But you didn't eat lunch at all." Honey gave me the same smile.

"Well you see, I-" I started saying, but then I was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Honey-senpai are you in here?" Tamaki looked around the room, and then spotted us. He is officially my savior. Hopefully, Honey will just drop this whole me-not-eating thing. "You've been gone a while, senpai." Tamaki said in a really soft voice.

"Wow, total mood killer." I laughed towards Honey's direction, moving myself to a more cool position.

Honey just sorta sat there again, thinking.

"Mood killer?" Tamaki questioned in a really innocent way. There is just something about innocence in people that totally makes me act raunchy. I guess it's because it makes them uncomfortable and then they walk away. Too deep, Iva.

"Yeah, Tamaki. I guess it's a good thing you came in or else Honey over here might've done something he would later regret."

Tamaki's face got really red. And that broke Honey from his thoughts, for he also turned a shade of red that was also cute.

"Well, I should probably go back out there, Takashi is probably worried." Honey got up and walked out, still a bit dazed. Like he was stoned or something. Maybe it was a weed cake. Well if they have weed brownies, they can have a weed cake.

Tamaki spoke to the chef and the chef responded, so I guess that is how he got hired. The chef handed Tamaki what looked like some kind of vanilla cake on a platter. Tamaki put the platter down, and offered me his hand.

I looked up and took his hand and stood up. Once I was up, I realized Honey had forgotten his bunny. "I should probably give this to him, shouldn't I?"

"Well my hands are full" That was Tamaki all serious, but in a way still playful cause he offered me a smile.

I picked up the bunny and gave Tamaki a cute smile, "Ootori-san is going to kill me."

However, Tamaki was already out the door. With a sigh, I opened the door to go give Honey back this stupid toy. I guess it was a good thing I did, cause he was crying about it. The clients were coddling him and Mori was there, being the shoulder to cry on. Honestly, cousin goals.

"Here, you left this. I was taking pictures of the cakes and I noticed it."

"Thank you" Honey sniffled.

Then I went back to my little corner.

Printing and orgainizing the pictures were all fairly easy, but I ended up on the floor from all the different piles. I would take a post it note and stick it to the picture, then write the client's name on the post it note. I didn't realize how many clients the host club had, and not all of them asked for pictures. I took some dental floss from my backpack, tape, and the pictures and brought them to the exit area of the host club. I set all the things down on the ground and took a chair from the dressing area where I saw two girls making out, kinky. Not wanting to kill their mood, I silently took the chair and shut the door on them. I stood against the chair and grabbed a really long piece of dental floss. No, I did not cut it with my teeth. Putting up the string across the door, I got off the chair and took a step down. I was admiring my work with all the photos on it. With my hands on my hips, I smiled to myself. This is it, this is what my gallery is gonna look like in a few years. Everything simple, which draws all the attention to the pictures.

Then the Hittachiin twins came up on me resting their elbows on my head. Actually it was only one elbow and then Kaoru's elbow on top of his brothers. "Iva, how are they going to reach their pictures?"

"Fuck off, they can reach it." I said annoyed by them.

"Can you even reach it, you are like Haruhi sized." The twins folded their arms across their chest, and stood on their tiptoes just so they could tower over me. Rude.

"I can't" I sighed in defeat after sadly many embarrassing attempts to reach some of my pictures, the twins mocking me the entire time.

"Jump senpai, jump!" Hikaru and Koaru did little jumps to try and get the pictures. Which they totally couldv'e gotten them, jackass.

"Kyoya, help me out." I called out to him, wrong move.

Cue glasses flashing from Kyoya. But, Mori came over to help me, so that was pretty helpful. He lifted me up from under my arms,, so I could take it down. And then reapply it. It was actually really nice of him. I wonder if he just did it, so he could feel my boobs, cause his thumbs did grace over them.

"Aw, Mori-senpai, we were going to do it, and make it better." Kaoru whined.

"We were?" Hikaru asked genuinely confused. "We couldn't make it better if we tried." He changed back to his snarky behavior. Maybe he wasn't even confused the first time.

And a grunt from Mori and then he brought me back down to Earth.

The ladies came and took their pictures, the only one who didn't grab their pictures was the red head, who ordered the 300 yen of pictures.

"Are you ready to go look for Haruhi?" Tamaki bounded over to me.

"Yeah, but I think we should spilt up and look for her." Tamaki nodded understanding.

"I'll take the south wing, and you can take the third wing. That ok?" I asked the second year.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find him." Tamaki said with a very eager look on his face.

"Hold on tiger, what's your number so you can tell me if you found him?" I asked, already setting up the contact in my phone.

"Haha look at that you shady twins, I got her number before you did." Tamaki placed himself on an imaginary pedastol.

"You bet on who would get my number first?" I asked bewildered. "Cause if so, then Hanninozuka-san beat you all."

"We didn't bet on who would get your number first senpai." Hikaru rolled his eyes at me, and gave me his classic look.

Yeah, why I would be so special to bet on? Thanks subconscious, probs gonna be up all night now. Maybe it was just a carless comment thrown out by a person like myself. I wonder how deep Hikaru is. How deep all of the host club is. I shook my head trying to get rid of the deep and mean thoughts that polluted my mind. God damnit Iva, you just said you didn't want to go deep, where the hell did the word pollute come from?

"Iva-chan, are you really going to look for Haru-chan?"Honey came up and asked me.

"Yeah" Oh wow, a word from Mori.

"Yeah, I am. Kill him with kindness sorta thing. Also I have something of his and I need to return it." I informed the third years. But then Mori walked away while I was talking which was rude. I guess Kyoya told Tamaki my number because they both walked away with the twins asking Tamaki for my number, leaving Honey and I on our own.

Honey pulled on my dress asking me to bend down to be at his height, I complied by putting my camera bag on the ground and waited for Honey to whisper something to me. "Iva-chan, Haru-chan is a girl." He jumped back waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, I know." I deadpanned. Really was this it? I need to return Haruhi's ID card.

Honey's reaction was actually the funny one. His eyes widened, and his arms dropped to his sides, and his mouth hit the floor. Where is my camera when I need it? "How? How do you know?"

I grabbed Haruhi's ID card from my camera bag, but first I decided to tease Honey a little bit. "Well, since I am also a woman. The estrogen in my ovaries send little signals to my brain alerting me when another woman is present. However one can only be sure, if the blood from their periods change to slight shade of darker red."

"What about trannies?" Honey apparently took me very seriously. Or he was messing with me. Try me, Hanninozuka. I could go all day.

"No, because it's by the hormone. If they took estrogen pills, then maybe, but it all comes from the ovaries."

"Oh, that makes sense." Honey looked really seldom, maybe even a little disgusted. "Except it's not true."

I put my hands up, "You got me."

He guestured to my hands, "You got something." Wow he is good. I guess martial arts help him in more ways than one.

"So I have to show you?" I put my hands down, acknowledging defeat. Honey nodded his head yes, his flowers showing again. I handed him Haruhi's ID card. He looked at it, for like two seconds and then gave it back to me.

" I need to return it to her"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, kay?" He's never gonna let me live that down, is he?

"Kay." I then walked out the door. I walked toward the south wing which is by the middle school. I guess Haruhi wasn't around here, she wasn't in any librairies or empty classrooms, however not that many people were here at this late of an hour. But it's only five. After a brief look throughout the only other place Haruhi could be was outside.

Sometimes it sucks being so close to the middle school, it makes sense proximity wise, but still. You could still hear the Karate Club doing their grunts and maybe I just want to sit here on this field in peace. Funny story, I found some cute little daisies and I started to take pictures. But then it started getting windy, so I wanted to put my hair back. Which then lead to me braiding the daisies into my hair. Hmm, the grunts stopped. Aww, that is cute. All the middle school boys starting at me. Just because there is a third year high school student with daisies in her hair lying down with her shoes off doesn't mean that they should stare. So what do I do? I fucking waved. And not some American high-five way, the whole lightbulb wave.

I just love seeing middle school kids leave before I do. I love the reassuring feel it gives my life. Then this little kid with glasses came up to me. "You know the school closes soon, right." Ew, I could care less for this child's wise-ass attitude.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks though. Are you in the karate club?" I attempted to make small talk, cause there wasn't really anything better to do.

"Yeah, I'm the captain." He boasted with his arms over his chest. I sorta gave him a Hikaru look, and then he changed his tune. At least I hope the look changed his tune. " I like your hair, even though they are weeds."

Wow, he is super awkward. Now time to use my third year wisdom and make a very hippiesh impression, " A rose is a weed if it is surrounded by daisies." I told him, removing a daisy from my hair and handing it to him.

"I'll see you around" I waited for him to fill in his name.

"Yasuchika"

And then I walked away to find a place with better reception.

**I'm sorry guys, I tried to fit the first episode in one chapter, but 3,500 something words and nine pages on Word later, I still couldn't do it. Also thanks to the person that informed me that the chapter repeated itself. It's fixed now~ The author ( OUAT reference) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Iva-chan, why do you skip class so much?" Honey walked up to me on our secret way to the club room.

"Ask another time, I'm not really in the mood." I said in an annoyed tone. I didn't get that much sleep last night, and the medicine I had taken was giving some pretty harsh side effects

"Did you give Haru-chan back her ID?" I wish I could tell Honey that I had a hangover, and hopefully he would stop shouting.

"No, I found someone else though." Yeah Iva, bring up the middle school kid, that'll go smoothly.

"Oh, who is it?"

"Nevermind, you probably wouldn't know him. He's a cute little middle school kid." I held the door open for Honey and his cousin.

"How was Haruhi's first day as a host?" I asked cause I had to skip yesterday from another boring doctor's appointment. Which then led to a fight between me and my ama, so that was fun. Also new drugs hence the trouble sleeping, and a little bit of blurred vision. But whatever, its only my fucking eyesight.

"Oh, she's a natural. Right, Takashi?"

"Right." Mori spoke as we climbed the spiraling staircase. Can we please install an elevator or an escalator? I bet we have enough in the budget to do so.

"It was funny when Tamaki texted me, with all caps why I didn't tell him that Haruhi was a girl." I showed Mori the texts between the Host Club king and I. Of course after the doctor's appointment, I'm not gonna text boys while my ama is there. I can't handle the questions.

"You were texting Tama-chan?" Honey asked me in a small voice.

"You and the twins were texting me through the whole thing, which I really appreciated. I can't believe I missed Tamaki and Haruhi falling in love. Mori where did you even go to get contact lenses? How did you even figure out that Haruhi was a girl?"

"He picked her up." Honey answered for his cousin which is rude.

"Did you do your boob trick?" I teased poor Mori.

"I already had my suspicions. It was in her eyes." Mori explained himself.

"Boob trick?" Honey was confused. I understand why, even though I have said some pretty raunchy things. I'm sure Honey has 'boob tricks' of his own. Like when he rolls around in his clients' laps. Why am I so disgusted with that? He can do whatever he wants.

"Yeah, he picks people up, and then he uses his thumbs to feel the underboob." I have caused Mori to blush. I am on a roll.

We walked out the dressing room where all the other hosts where. Wow Haruhi looks cute in an actual uniform, and Tamaki's hair stylist did a great job.

"Ready to be a host?" I asked Haruhi putting my arm around her small shoulder. I'm glad that I'm taller than her by like an inch. Damn. This time it was Kaoru who gave me the Hikaru look.

"No" Wow, way to kill my good mood. Fucking first years.

"Oh, this is yours. I found it on the floor." I lied through my teeth, handing Haruhi back her ID card.

"Thanks senpai" She put it in her pocket. That's dumb, what if it falls out?

"Senpai, why didn't you respond to my texts?" Tamaki whined to me.

"I needed to turn my phone off because I was worried I would do things that I would later regret." I informed, very Kyoya like. Really, my ama suggested the idea of marijuana cause a side effect was the 'munchies' and she was hoping that would work. It didn't, I just got high. Which was actually fun. It was a real throwback.

"That sounds suspicious Mae-senpai." Kaoru sneaked around my back and whispered in my ear.

"What were you doing?" Hikaru carried the rest of the whole creepy thing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And, I don't want to plague your innocent minds with inappropriate images of myself doing inappropriate things." I pretended I was SuperBoy from Young Justice. And then the whole cast of Young Justice.

"Iva, have you met us? We are the soul definition of inappropriate, we wouldn't mind you being in our minds." The twins snaked around me, doing their weird synchronizing thing. It was cool when they did it to other people, meaning Haruhi. But not me.

"Alright people, let's get into position. It's almost three." Kyoya's voice rang out from the prep room.

"Crap, I'm not ready." I said to no one in particular. I rushed off to my little corner and started setting up my laptop, and hooking my camera to the wireless printer. And then putting ink into the wireless printer, which is a struggle itself.

I debated about calling Hikaru over again, but Tamaki was finding a place for Haruhi in their little posing thing they did when they opened the door for the clients. But Hanninozuka-san came walking over. "Do you need any help Iva-chan?"

"Do you know how to put ink into a printer? Cause I'm from a wealthy family, and I usually have people do this for me." I said while putting things from my bag onto the table which I guess stood for my desk.

"No, I don't." Hanninozuka-san said in a small voice.

"Sorry for my crappy mood, I'm on new drugs and it sucks. I do think there is something that you could do to help me, if that's ok with you."

Hanninozuka-san's face lit up again, when he heard that he could help. Jesus Christ, this kid was always happy. "Yes! What can I do for you Iva-chan?"

"Ok, so you see how I have all the things on the table? Can you just organize it so it looks nice? Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you Iva-chan. What's this?" Hanninozuka-san asked, holding up my yellow mini poloraid.

"You know those old cameras that would print the picture after you took it? It's one of those. But smaller and cuter." I answered Hanninozuka-san in the simpliest way possible. "Yes, I finally got it!" I whispered to no one in particular, but at least the printer had ink now.

"Mitskunni" Mori's voice came booming over the two of us, causing me once again to jump. He needs like a bell or something.

Standing up, I looked over at the table that Hanninozuka-san had arranged and it looked nice, I guess. He put my laptop towards the right of the table and then placed the yellow poloroid next to it. He arranged pictures of the hosts in a semi-circle and had my shabby-chic turquoise vase on the far edge and it was filled with pink and yellow roses.

That was definitely weird. I know I didn't have pink roses in there before. I guess Honey added them in. Honey had explained during class that each host had their own color rose, but a lot of them have dye added to them and I believe that roses are pretty enough without additives. I quickly put up the leftover pictures from the day before on my makeshift dental floss display. I looked to the clock, and it was two minutes past three. And the doors were already open and people were already being seated. Way to go Iva.

I walked over to Honey and Mori's section first, fixing my hair a little bit first. What? So I might like the first year? It's not that big of a deal. Ten percent of the girls at this school like him too. "How do you think Haruhi is going to do?" I asked sitting on the couch where Honey's clients sat.

He gave me a weird look and then bursted out in pink flowers that surrounded him floated in the air, "Well, I think Haru-chan is going to do a great job! What do you think Takashi?" He brought his feet up and rolled to the side. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. How does he do this? Act like we are friends and be super chill with me, but then pass me off like I'm some client! I looked to Mori, but he just shrugged. I hate Honey's multiple personalities.

A loud crash distracts me and I walk casually walk over to the area of the accident, opposed to the girls that run over. Along with all the club members, an ear piercing cry rings in everyone's ears, "No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me!"

Well I guess someone did do something because the time I got over there, both the red haired girl and Haruhi were dripping wet. That's teenage boys for ya. I helped Haruhi off the floor , while Tamaki was giving the girl a very long lecture about being a good person. That was still pretty bad for Haruhi though. I still don't think Tamaki or the twins know she's a girl otherwise they wouldn't dump water on her.

I grabbed my backpack from the counter and Haruhi's hand. "I'm going to give you my uniform and I have clothes that I can change into. First years aren't supposed to be without a uniform after school." I said, pushing her into a stall and then myself in the next one. I started taking off my shirt, but then Mitskuni came in.

"Iva-chan, I'm so sorry" His words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him, not caring that I had my push up bra in his line of vision.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to apologize for earlier today." He mumbled, his eyes locking with mine.

I sat down on the stool, keeping my focus on him. "It's no problem, I understand. You have to be a certain way around clients."

"I know I do, but that's no way to talk to you. I made you feel uncomfortable, and that's not what I want to do." He walked closer to me until he was almost at the base of the stool. Our knees were touching.

Really resisting the urge to make a joke, I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "You don't make me uncomfortable."

"Mitskuni, call me Mitskuni" Our faces were super close. I started getting really self-conscious about my breath. I don't know who went in first, but his lips tasted like frosting. Our lips locked and it was kinda magical. I'm not sure if I felt electricity, cause I was focused on the fact that we were actually kissing.

We broke apart and our eyes locked again. He wasn't this little kid that people stopped to coo at. He was a guy and I just kissed him without a shirt on. Our eyes locked again and this time I wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him in. He grabbed the stool to steady himself as he climbed up and my back pressed against the wall. It was crazy, my hands were running through his hair as his tongue explored my mouth with hot passion. He left steaming kisses on my neck as I whispered his name over and over in his ear. I placed my index finger under his chin and dragged his head up so he couldn't go any lower. He did a pretty good job of keeping his hands off my chest, but that's third date stuff. We kissed another time with open mouths and wet tongues, but then Haruhi ruined it when she knocked on the conjoined wall.

"Is everything ok Senpai? Is the dress stuck?" She questioned, not hearing the heavy making out that just occurred.

"Um, sorry Haruhi. I got distracted with my phone. Here's the dress." I shimmied out of the dress, leaving me in my spanks, and a very aroused Honey in my lap.

He leaned in one more time for another amazing sloppy kiss. And then again for a small liplock. "I should probably go back out there. Takashi will be worried."

Nodding, I kissed him one last time before he slipped out. I put on a t-shirt dress that was a bit short on me. It wasn't really a t-shirt dress, more like a long tunic with big sleeves. I stepped out to see Tamaki standing before Haruhi in my dress with his face tomato red. I stood in between Honey and Mori, and I whispered in Mitskuni's ear, "do they know?"


	9. Chapter 9

He shook his head no as he looked at me with elevator eyes, and then he fucking licked his lips. Oh my god, I want to skip the whole third date idea. Can he take me in his limo? Oh my god. I gave him a subtle wink.

"I want to take you out tonight. On a date." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok, I'm down, let's talk after they leave." I ran my finger down his hand.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before they all left. I said I was staying behind because photographer stuff and Mitskuni because he wanted to have a word with the chef. I kept looking out the window to see when they were all gone.

"Haruhi finally left" I called out to Mitskuni who came quickly to my side.

"Oh good, cause now that we're alone" the cheeky boy wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed out loud and leaned back on a couch. He quickly followed and hovered above me while placing his knees in between my legs. And that little sucker dove right in, this time it was no easiness of the first time. He sucked on my tongue and hummed into my mouth. I bit his lip and kissed his ear lobe. He suddenly stood up, " Iva, this can't go on any longer. I have to take you on a date first! To like dinner and a movie."

"What if I don't want to go to dinner?" I questioned. I kept trying to think of ways that my brain could get out of eating dinner.

"We could go have a picnic. But I'm taking you to dinner and a movie." He insistently said. He put his hand out and I took it.

The limo ride was full of sexual tension. Like, the limo driver had the visor up and there were low ceilings and a stretched out floor. It would be a perfect spot for a hookup, but Mitskuni opened the door for me like a gentleman. He also whispered in my ear that he has to sit across from me, so he could keep his hands off me. It was so fucking hot. It didn't help that he bit my earlobe after he whispered his promise to stay off of me. I guess, it's not that much of a surprise. He's a host. He spends his free time making girls my age happy. So he also knows how to make me happy. But like sexually and emotionally. I wasn't surprised when we arrived at an airport, it's a common first date to go to a European country. Or New York or London. But tomorrow was also a school day and there is a rumor that the Hanninozukas' practice and train at four thirty in the morning, so I'm guessing we are going to South Korea since it's only a two hour flight at most.

"So, tell me Mitskuni, where are you kidnapping me?" I teased.

"It's not kidnapping if the other party agrees to come along", he muttered looking out the window like he was daydreaming or hypnotized.

"You didn't answer my question", I provoked.

He didn't respond! Thoughts raced in my head in a circular pattern. Self-doubt and anger and confusion talked over each other in a large and loud debate. I'm going to throw myself off this plane, I thought. 'No, I won't. I'll throw him off of this plane.' My frustration echoed in my head. I crossed my legs and arms, turned my head away from the bite sized third year, who's supposed to be my date by the way, and huffed. Kind of loudly, but it didn't get his attention.

I tried one more time to get his attention and if that didn't work, I'll go throw myself off of this plane and take him with me. No I won't. "So, why are we sitting on wooden folding chairs?"

He looked down, like this was the first time that he actually noticed that we were on a plane in the air, sitting in very uncomfortable folding chairs. "Cause my brother and I will usually spar on a way to a tournament for practice."

Very awkwardly, I might add, "That's cool, how often did you two spar in other countries?"

"Not that often", he murmured, looking out of the window again.

Why is he being so introverted? Oh my gosh, it's like pulling teeth. Haha American sayings. Screw it, I'm going to ask him that.

"Why are you being so introverted?" And now to pull the sympathy card, "Did I do something to offend you?"

That got his attention. Hallelujah. "No, Iva, I was just trying to plan our date so that you'd like it! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry Iva." He ran over to my wooden chair, crouching in front of my spewing apologies out of his mouth.

I placed my hand on his face and gave a soft smile cause I'm a boss ass bitch that knows how to manipulate men. I'd be such a good host if I was a dude, like honestly. "Oh Mitskuni, I'm glad that I didn't make you feel uncomfortable", I leaned closer to his sad face. Oh my gosh, I could totally be a fuck boy if I wanted too. Thank you Wattpad. Continuing my soft and gentle apology for doing nothing wrong, I concluded with "can I kiss you? I know you wanted to stay apart, but I just can't help myself." He started nodding during my question which made me jump and do a happy dance in my head. I put my other hand on his face and gently leaned in for a simple graze. I leaned in more, slowly nudging the chair behind me. We were not going to make out in that chair. He scooted back a little bit when I was practically kneeling on the floor, butterflies having like world war three in my stomach. He rested himself on his elbows while I laid on top of him. We very gently broke away, unlike the dressing room fiasco. I smiled with my mouth closed and went back down mouth open. Winkity winkity. I'm so lame, oh my gosh. Mitskuni was still propped up by his elbows and his knees were bent. I straddled his lower torso, and used one arm to keep myself from falling onto him and the other hand to play with his hair. Which was very fluffy by the way. And we stayed like that for a while, it was very nice, very sweet. Simple kisses and strokes on the cheek, smiles and bashfulness was the pace. Then I guess he got bored cause he revved it up. A lot.

I could feel myself relaxing into him, I was getting comfortable with his soft ways. The sweet impulses, the way his eyes smiled with him. It was cute, but mature. I could see myself being with him in my early twenties, or heaven forbid, old. That's the kind of guy he was, and somewhere deep inside of me I wanted that too. Maybe that's what they call your heart wanting it because my brain was like 'uh no dummy'. The pilot announced that we were descending so we had to return to the god forsaken chairs. Once the plane landed and it was ok for us to get off of it, Honey started acting like a host again. But not his character, the usual loli boy. I mean, he was, but it wasn't as excessive. Like he was a sorta amped up Tamaki, which was fun. I'll admit.

He looked down at my hand, and then back at my face. I knew right then and there, that this little moment would be what established our relationship. If I kept my arm to my side then that means fuck buddies, so no. If I held his hand then that means relationship, if I grab his arm, then I guess it was a one time thing and I don't want that either. I hope he holds my hand.

He isn't. Ugh, this is frustrating. He'll like look at my hand, and then look away. We're in another limo and he hasn't told me where we're going, and I'm feeling super anxious about eating. I've been with him the entire day, it's not like I can say I ate earlier or I'll eat when I ger home. I mean it's kind of ironic, that the girl who doesn't eat, likes the guy who eats as much cake as well, anyone.

We pull up to a not so fancy sushi place. It looks high end, but at the same time casual enough for my t shirt dress and Mitskuni's white shirt and black slacks underneath his blazer and tie. The chaufer opens the door for me and I wait for my date by the limo. He climbs out behind me and looks at me with his stupid big eyes with curiosity. He stands next to me and I take his bigger hand in my own. I guess the blazer's long sleeves covered up some of his hands. His hands are callused but are worn down by lots of lotion. Maybe to get that little kid softness? He's bouncing up and down while we walk the short distance to the restaurant. As we walk through the doors of the restaurant, I notice that the hostess grabbed a childrens' menu for Mitskuni, and so did he. The way his lips tightened and eyes narrowed expressed the fact that he must have seen it too. But for some reason, he didn't say anything. I grabbed another adult menu then ran a bit to catch up with Mitskuni and the hostess.

We sit across from a big fish tank and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Here Mitskuni, I noticed she grabbed the wrong one." I slide the menu to him.

"Thank you Iva", he said in a really embarrassed tone.

Dinner was really amazing, it's honestly mindblowing to me how well we got along. He understood my wanderlust to go to different places. We agreed to one day go to Thailand together and Switzerland was another place we both loved. We talked about our family lives, how his parents were considering handing their business to his younger brother because he didn't follow the traditional Haninozuka code.

"Well, I think you have to ask yourself what's more important to you. Being who you are or who your family wants you to be", I said.

"The code also says no girlfriends", he cheekily said. "Should I still be who my family wants me to be?", he tried to get me to see his way.

"I never said that you should be who your family wants you to be. I said that it's your decision. So if you want to take over the family business and do what your parents want you to do, then do that", I said not giving into his manipulation.

"But that would mean you wouldn't be my girlfriend anymore", Mitskuni looked down thoughtfully. Only to look up and see me run away.

I wasn't surprised that he took off running after me. It was really awful of me to do,especially at this time. But I saw the food that we ordered coming, and I felt myself getting ready to throw up. Just by the scent of it, I'm a mess oh my gosh. I didn't even say sorry. I ran into the girls' bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Mitskuni was not that far behind me. Running to the toilet, I wrapped my hair up quickly. I leaned into the toilet and threw up the water I had drunken. What a great first date; I hoped that Mitskuni was waiting outside the bathroom. But seeing as things weren't going my way recently, I felt a hand rubbing my back, and his voice called out soft words. I started crying, pathetic, I know. I hate myself too. But to defend myself, why did he have to take me to go get dinner? Why did I have to throw up right after he called me his girlfriend? Why did I have to be such a trainreck in front of this guy I really liked? I stopped throwing up and started dry heaving, which made my body shake. Which sucked. I hate it, your body wants to throw up, but nothing comes out. How fun.

I pulled back from the toilet, and quickly flushed it. I didn't want to look at it, so I'm sure he didn't either. I'm so considerate, that was a joke, cause I just threw up on my date. I didn't want to face him, I didn't know what to say. I felt so awful, both mentally and physically.

"Mitskuni, I'm so sorry. I didn't throw up cause you said girlfriend, promise." I wiped my face with toilet paper, like a gross disgusting person.

"Iva, you're still shaking", was Mitskunni's response. He was soon sat on the bathroom floor with me, holding my shaking body. His head resting on my shoulder, boyfriend goals.

I stood up after a while of silence, and grabbed a toothbrush out of my purse. I applied the travel toothpaste and brushed my teeth. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I spit into the sink, was he traumatized by that experience? I washed my hands and I guided his hands towards the sink. He washed his hands and I took a paper towel to dry them. Holding his hands through the paper towel, I looked at him, straight in the face. "Did I just scare you away?"

He shook his head no, his hand by his mouth. "What are you thinking?" I asked him again, scared of the outcome.

"You had a toothbrush in your purse, does this happen often?", he finally spoke.

Yes. "No, I keep the toothbrush so if I eat onions or garlic I'll be prepared." I gave him a cute smile, head tilted and everything.

He took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom together.

"You know, you never asked me to be your girlfriend", I nudged him.

He nudged me back, "Iva, how are you so cute?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", I smiled widely. Things were back to normal for now I think.

Dinner was fine. I said that I didn't want to eat cause I didn't want to throw it up. We went back to his private jet and hung out like friends. Just with kissing. He dropped me off at my house, "Goodnight Iva"

"See you in the club on Monday"


	10. Chapter 10

I was a little bit nervous about going to school on Monday. My ama took away my phone which made the weekend last forever. Mitskuni and I never really established what we were, so obviously questions filled my mind. I got to school late because there was rain. Of course I went to go play in it, and take pictures of rain soaked things. Like myself, and roses whilst listening to One Direction. Everyone's a little basic ok? That would be a good idea for the host club, I could already see Tamaki frolicking in the rain, the twins cuddled up under an umbrella. I entered the classroom after drying off in the bathroom, so my hair wasn't dripping we all know that I could talk about photography until I'm dead, onto the action.

"Iva-chan, why were you late today? And why were you so wet?"

"Hm" Mori even interrogated me.

"I was playing in the rain", I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But what if you get sick?" Honey looked at me with his eyes wide. "We wouldn't want Iva-chan to get sick now would we Takashi?" Mori nodded his head.

"I won't get sick, it was a warm rain. Ok?" We walked in silence to the club room, I had a feeling that Mitskuni was upset about something else. If he was seriously upset about me playing out in the rain, then we have a problem.

But not as big of a problem as the host club. "Tamaki? Um, Kyoya, did we let the gardening club use the room?" I call out to the tropical forest.

I looked at Honey and Mori with huge wide eyes, "You see this too right? Cause I didn't think hallucinations were a side effect"

Tamaki came running out from some trees, half naked I might add. Where's my camera? Bad bad thoughts Iva. Get a grip.

"My darling sister, what do you think of our tropical paradise?" He shouted.

"So, it's fake? You didn't uproot hundreds of trees and take animals from their habitat just for a one day event?" I asked crossing my arms. I'm a hippie, of course I care about the environment.

"Um, Kyoya?" Tamaki called out. Like the blonde president, Kyoya seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You idiot, you didn't even put this on right", Kyoya said fixing Tamaki's weird toga/ dress thing. I SHIP IT!

"Kyoya, are these trees real?" Tamaki asked his best friend.

"I assume you want to know this too Iva, there are a few trees that are real, but for the majority these are artificial. Now, please go get dressed", Kyoya informed the 3rd year boys. "You too Iva", he called out as he was walking away.

Smiling to myself, I hurried off to the stall that I usually use. There waiting for me was a simple white two piece dress that had a billowing white fabric poofing out and a wrap white crop top. On my arms were two detachable pieces of pink and yellow embroiderd fabric that twisted around my arm like the snakes outside. My ankle was wrapped with the same fabric. I walked out feeling like a princess, until the two rude ass first years made their commentary.

"Well, the outfit looks nice on you", Kaoru said crossing his arms.

"But the outfit is wearing you", Hikaru finished for his brother.

And in perfect fucking unison, "Time for makeup!"

"I don't think Iva-chan needs makeup. She looks like a princess, right Takashi?" Honey said leaning against the wall of his changing room.

I smiled in gratitude in his direction, then followed the twins back into my changing room. Somehow a magical mirror and makeup appeared out of no where. I swear it wasn't there before, did the press a button or something?

"Iva-senpai, you should dye your hair again", Hikaru said while applying my foundation which was somehow my shade?

"Yeah, it's really faded and you can see your roots", Kaoru said while doing something. He later explained that he was contouring.

"I know, I just can't commit to a color" I groaned. The twins and I continued to chat about different colors and dyes. I learned that Hikaru liked the more darker colors while Kaoru liked the brighter colors such as blondes and reds.

I came out of the dressing room with my hair piled high on my head, makeup done almost perfectly, and this princess dress. The twins went to go change quickly, as I set up my station.

I texted Haruhi, and she said that she was on her way. All of the club members were standing in front of the doors practicing an oath or whatever.

When Haruhi came in I almost died laughing. Of course Tamaki overwhelmed her, all of the shirtless boys might have helped. I learned that my station was replaced by a tiki bar? Does this mean I get to serve beverages? What was happening? Where did my little table go?

I started walking over to Kyoya to ask where the hell all my shit went, but then I started hearing Tamaki's rambling about the beauty of men not being held down by bulky clothing. I don't even know if Haruhi was listening, she was crouched on the floor looking at something. Mori had Honey on his shoulders and was running through the tropical paradise.

I looked down smiling at the sight of the skirt flowing around me as I walked ever so graciously barefoot of course. Kyoya checked his apple watch as I walked next to he doing who knows what, I noticed how fucking tall he is. I think he's five ten. That's so tall, oh my gosh. You could climb trees with that height. "Hey, Kyoya", I dragged out his name. Still looking at his apple watch, he pointed to the changing stalls.

"I'm already dressed" I said bluntly. Still nothing from the second year, "Aren't I pretty?" I spun for him, but he still didn't look.

"Your printer and other supplies are in the third dressing room", Kyoya muttered now looking at his Ipad mini that came from nowhere.

"You aren't going to tell me how pretty I am?" I asked with fake disappointment in my voice.

Tamaki came to a sudden stop in his lecture to Haruhi, "Oh Iva, look how magnificent you are!" he gushed, spinning me in circles. "A true Balinese princess indeed, now Haruhi why can't you be more like Iva-senpai?"

"No way, senpai" Haruhi cut him off before he went off on another tangent.

I walked off to hang up the pictures from the last session. I saw Mori running towards me with Honey on his shoulders. Stepping out of the way, just in case, I waited for Mori to run and turn around before I kept walking. But you know, that didn't happen cause fuck my life. Mori skidded to a stop and Honey jumped down from his shoulders.

"Where are you going Iva-chan?" Honey asked me with his giant, adorable eyes.

"I'm just going to put up the pictures really quick cause I'm late doing that", I very awkwardly said.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you looked stunning", he said like super seriously. He took his hand in mine and everything, and then he spun both us. "You look super cute!"

I blushed a little bit, but I still think that was the makeup. "Thank you, you look nice Honey", I leaned down a little bit, "I actually think you really hot but that isn't so good for the club, here", I handed him the red lei I was wearing. "This'll work, much cuter" I placed emphasis on much.

"Thanks Iva-chan" Honey smiled and skipped away. Crap, did I offend him somehow? Is he still mad about the weekend? I bet it's because I threw up. I can't focus on that right now, I have to get my job done. Haha, if only my ama could see me, she'd think that I was an entirely different person. Caring about things and wanting to complete my job. Now if only I'd eat.

It was cool, I decorated the pictures with flowers right next to the tiki lounge. When the club opened, Haruhi was back on serving duty. Kyoya was by the tiki lounge so we got to talk, which was boring and at the same time interesting. "God Haruhi, try to smile some more" I teased the first year.

"Well I'm sorry" Haruhi started to mumble her complaints until Kyoya cut her off.

"Haruhi finish up with Tamaki's guests. Then you have your own clients to attend to" Kyoya very directory. I don't think that's a word, oh well.

"So I saw in the group text that you guys are throwing party. I'm assuming it's a super fancy party and not a rave, right?" I teased Kyoya.

"How well do you think our king would do at a rave?" Kyoya asked right back.

I laughed a little bit, "Honey wouldn't do well either" I added. I suddenly gasped really loud which caught the attention of some of the clients, "Kyoya! We should do a rave theme, you know, like a 80's theme rave party. Guests could wear their hair down and dance with their favorite hosts. Tamaki's a pre-Madonna already."

Kyoya looked down and gave me the tiniest bit of a smile, "You'll have to ask our king about that".

Later in the day, we had a club meeting. After all the clients went home, of course. Everyone changed back out of their costumes which made me sad. I love dressing up, but to have a professional meeting, we need to look professional. But I guess being from France, Tamaki didn't take things seriously. He was eating the ramen that he found in my bag. 'Found', was the keyterm.

Honey looked over at me, "What?", I mouthed to him.

I felt the buzz of my phone underneath my thigh, and it was a text from Mitskuni, 'why'd you give your lunch to Tama-chan?'.

I rolled my eyes, 'it wasn't my lunch, it was a snack for after school and I wasn't hungry'.

'You didn't eat lunch today tho'

'I'm fine, focus on the meeting'

I really tried on listening to the conversation about Haruhi's new client, but I couldn't stop thinking about Honey.

"Haruhi!", Tamaki shouted, "I'm at the limits of my patience, it's time for you to start dressing like a girl!"

I stood up quickly with my hands slamming against the table, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"How can she be so popular with the ladies, when she herself is a lady!" Tamaki shook his head, while I was still fuming about him telling Haruhi what to do. "No one in the entire school knows the truth expect those of us here"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "Iva, I'll deal with it".

I sat down, and tried giving Kyoya a death stare to which he only raised an eyebrow to.

Turning to Mori, " Let me know when we actually start talking about the party", I whispered putting in my earbuds.

Listening to the soothing sounds of Zac Efron, I zoned out, until Mori nudged me. I pulled out my earbuds to hear the lovely sounds of Hikaru finally talking about the party.

And in less than a minute, I put my earbuds back in cause fucking Tamaki can't get over Haruhi. I ended up not taking them out, Honey was way too involved with whatever that was happening, Haruhi zoned out too, and Kyoya ignored us all. Everyone eventually went home and Honey started leaving with them, I needed some way to make him stay.

"Hey", I called out to the teenagers leaving. Everyone looked at me, and I chickened out, "stay safe".

"Oh Iva, you're so cute!" Tamaki gushed, coming up to hug me, which made me regret my whole decision to even say anything.

"Go home, you nut", I pushed him off.

Walking with the group, I lightly touched Honey's hand, he seemed to walk slower too. He sent out a text to someone, and slowly everyone went to their homes, with Honey and I being the last ones there.

"Why didn't you respond over the weekend?", he turned and faced me. Arms crossed.

"My ama took my phone away, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about Saturday and about today, if I was awkward which I probably was, and yeah". I rubbed my arm, and avoided his intense gaze.

"Why did your mom take your phone away?"

"I got home a little too late" I lied to his face. I wasn't ready to tell him that I couldn't eat. I wasn't ready to tell him that I should be in a hospital, or that I get force fed when I sleep.

"I guess, we'll just have to be more careful next time", he slyly said reaching out for my hand. "If there is a next time" he hesitated.

Internally rolling my eyes cause of how cheesy this was, I held his hand, "I think there will be a next time".

He tugged my arm, so I could lean down to his height. He kissed my cheek and I blushed a little bit, but I blamed that on the rain. He left to his limousine and I went home excited for the next day.


End file.
